


【UF】悲歌

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611
Summary: Underfell 三创同人原本不打算放上来的，但是太久没更新心有所亏，还是放上来了。二创版本由另一名大大所写，想看的人可以前往：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691926/chapters/39146818主要讲述Frisk被衫帕囚禁然后和谐了的故事，然后这里就是授权写的后续车原文福无性别，此处则是女福





	【UF】悲歌

1.  
Frisk是一个沉默寡言的孩子，但没有人能否认她的优秀。  
在重获太阳以后，那些在纷争暴力环境长大的怪物们或多或少都产生了种种问题，几乎所有人都对两族的融和未来感到疑虑。唯有Frisk这个最切身体会到怪物暴力一面的当事人对此充满自信，身体力行地包揽了几乎所有工作。有见及此，人类们亦无法再生更多事端，各项政策也得以推行。  
没错，她是一个优秀而罕有怨言的孩子。即使是面对最凶狠，颁布了种种残暴命令的Asgore，或者有着扭曲母爱的Toriel也能以温和的微笑包容他们的棱角，对于怪物来说她是不可取代的唯一朋友，而她也确实从未让怪物们失望，不论是多么奇怪的「善意」都能加以响应，成为他们的挚友。  
除了一个……不，「两个怪物」以外。

在怪物居住地的最大栋别墅内，丝带与派对烟花的残骸布满了干净的地板，后花园拼合而成的长桌被疯玩的怪物撞得东歪西倒，蛋糕碎洒落在修建整齐的草坪上，成了蚂蚁新一轮的派对食粮。  
怪物大使Frisk的十八岁生日派对没有对外公布，只是简简单单地在家里宴请相熟的怪物朋友聚餐一顿。只是「怪物朋友」的数目实在太多，最后还是变成了一个大型派对——也幸亏Toriel的家够大，不然肯定没办法容纳这么多怪物。  
「真是的，那群家伙居然把Frisk的家弄得这么乱，要是以前的话看我不把他们——」黑衣服的高个子骷髅一边咒骂，一边把桌上的垃圾扫进大型的垃圾袋。派对过后产生的大量垃圾让Papyrus心烦不已，更让他心烦的是他那可憎的兄弟非但没有帮忙，还摊在沙发上日常偷懒，塑料叉子慢悠悠地卷起一束意面往嘴里送。被送进嘴巴的特制意面刺痛了前任护卫队的眼眶，没耐心的骷髅丢下了装满的垃圾袋：  
「Sans！还不滚过来帮忙！」  
「yelp，boss。我已经在帮忙了。」  
「Sans！你只是在吃！」  
眼看争吵又起，派对主人的出现让高个子骷髅的表情立即缓和了下来，一脸愤懑也添了几分讨喜的友善。只是来者对此似乎毫不在意，Frisk礼貌地接过了骷髅手中的塑料袋笑道：  
「Papyrus，谢谢你的帮忙。」  
「没事，伟大而恐怖的Papyrus乐意帮助朋友收拾残局。」  
如同往日自然说出的话语没有收获预期的笑声，眼前的少女闻言而流露出的表情相当复杂，犹如一直以来死死压抑的情绪被刺激一般，滚烫的情绪让伟大的Papyrus觉得自己是不是说错了什么。滑稽、厌恶，这Papyrus并不陌生，但是为什么呢？  
为何Frisk的眼中会有恐惧和愤懑？为何这些弱小怪物眼里的情绪，会出现在Frisk身上？意识到这一事实，Papyrus感觉到自己胸膛的灵魂被蛛丝般的苦闷交缠。在以往，怪物的恐惧让他满足；但现在，当这目光出现在Frisk眼中……  
他觉得灵魂中的空洞更加扩大。  
死寂在一人一骨之间扩散，这一画面落在不远处的金牙骷髅眼里，虚伪的笑脸上多了几分玩味。  
「谢谢你。」Frisk沉默良久，简单地回答，随即就像是公事公办一般地挂上礼貌而疏远的微笑：「现在已经很晚了，你跟Sans先回去吧。剩下的东西我跟Toriel处理就好。」  
看着少女的表情，Papyrus知道自己今晚的「计划」再次失败。把自家兄弟叫来，在Frisk的迎送下走到玄关，仿佛跟其他怪物一般的对待。但是Papyrus知道，少女对他毫无亲近之意——自地下第一次见面以来，不知为何Frisk唯独抗拒他的接近，直到现在。  
罕有地，这件事让伟大恐怖的Papyrus感到了一丝挫折。但高个子骷髅面上不显，穿上红色的长靴，临走前他再次叫住了Frisk。  
「人类——」  
——你喜欢我今晚做的意面吗？  
「什么？」  
少女的微笑一如以往，是面对怪物平静而温润的笑颜。不过Papyrus能感觉到，那眼瞳底下一片沉寂。  
「再见。」  
「再见。」  
在夜色的欢送下，高个子骷髅的身影分外寂寞。

2.  
Frisk凝视着手中的一小盘冷掉的意面。  
没有人会怀疑Papyrus的手艺，他这一项特长几乎跟他缺少耐心的性格一样名扬伊波特。这次他拿出所有厨艺特地烹调的意面甚至成为了派对上的一大特色，要不是他坚决要留下一碟给「本日寿星」，只怕她手中的这一碟也会被抢走。  
哪怕失去热度，少女依旧相信这一盘特制的意面不会难吃——尤其是看到有好几样自己喜欢的材料与酱汁巧妙地融合，她更确信这手中的面条会很符合自己的口味。手中的意面，就跟它的主人一样，不断地呼唤着少女。  
「乒乓！」  
冷凝的瞳孔从盘子上别开，Frisk的手毫无留恋地松开。即使冰冷依然传出诱人香气的意面，连带着盛装着它的精美盘子一起被重重地摔进垃圾桶，与其他的琐碎垃圾作伴。完成了这一作业的少女头也不回地离开厨房，回到自己的房间。  
然而，打开灯，一位本该离开了房子的不速之客正站在自己房内。穿着黑色外套的骷髅，若无其事地端着虚伪的笑脸，仿佛主人一般站在她房内。  
「晚上好啊，sweetheart。」  
「你怎么在这里……」  
单是与骷髅共处一室，已让棕发少女的呼吸变得急促。岁月没有在骷髅身上留下任何痕迹，Sans没有任何变化的身影，更加让她想起那一天——或者说是雪镇车库里面发生的所有事。  
「只是来简单说几句话。你已经十八岁了，有想过改变什么吗？」骷髅仿佛是真的来谈话家常一般，脸上的笑意不曾改变，眼眶中的白点死死地锁定了少女。Frisk讨厌这目光，不……该说她讨厌这一切。积压的厌恶让她不自觉地别开目光，然而骷髅下一句话却使她如堕冰窟。  
「不，应该不会吧，你还是很乐意维持现状对吧……你知道我指的是什么。」  
「就是车库那时候的事。」  
他还记得！这个骷髅还记得上一条时间线的事！  
不等Frisk回答，今晚显得有些亢奋的骷髅似乎打开了话匣子，在少女还没有反应过来时就接着说了下去。  
「我注意到你一直没有跟Papyrus变得亲密，虽然他『这次』改变了行动，甚至按照你们人类的方式关心你。但是你没有把他当作朋友，对吧？即使隔了一条时间线，即使过了这么久以后？」  
棕发少女尝试否认，但是话还未出口即发现金牙骷髅不知何时已贴近，连忙慌乱地想要从骷髅身边躲开，却失足跌倒在地上。骷髅对此只是嗤地一笑，继续说道：  
「哈！Papyrus不记得这一切，但是『我们』还记得。这么多年过去，你还在『回味』着那时候的一切，对吧？结界被破除，大家都前进了，但是办到了这一切的你却居然原地踏步，停留在那所小小的屋子里。」  
小小的房间里，骷髅拖起了少女扔在床上，一手固定了对方刚刚无情地抛弃意面，如今却毫无反抗之力的双手，如同宣告一般说道。  
「别担心，我不是来嘲笑你的。因为停留在那段时间里的人，不止你一个。」  
「我也是。」  
「你明白我的意思了吧？哈，让我们再来……不，该说是『开始一段好时光』吧。」  
   
3.  
依然是昏暗的房间，依然是同样的人类与同样的骷髅。夜色正浓，街道的景象一片祥和，然而少女的房间却正经历一场无声的风暴。Sans粗重的呼吸与渗出的汗水落在女孩——哦，不，今夜该说是「女性」的身体上。  
Sans的舌头肆意地调弄着女性不同那时的饱满胸部，胸口樱红色的凸起随着舌头与牙齿的触碰变得坚硬挺立，然后骨手探向两腿之间，那里已经湿润。看来Frisk的身体、或者说灵魂已开始想起那个房间，这对他来说是个好消息。  
嘴角浮现出一抹可怖的微笑，骷髅的头骨转移阵地靠近人类的下体。被骨指摩擦而变得红肿的性器不需更多的刺激，已流出透明的液体。红色的诡异舌头老练地进入人类的身体，甚至不需多余的探索，一口气直达敏感的那一点。女性的甬道瞬间收缩，低声的抽泣声也变成压抑的尖叫，大量的黏糊的液体顺着骷髅的动作流淌至床单。随着骷髅舌头的抽出，女性的身体也像断线的木偶一般，失去力量软瘫在侵犯者身前。  
第一次是舌头，然后Sans会……  
「哈……看来，你都记得很清楚对吧？『这次轮到你』了。」  
诡异的红光映得骷髅的表情分外骸人，Frisk软瘫的身躯在红光的力量下被翻了过来。骨指戳进口腔，Frisk完全明白接下来会发生什么。死命地闭上嘴巴，但被骨手捏住加以固定的下巴却逼得她不得不露出一条缝隙，让红色的柱体入侵温热的领地。  
「记得要用舌头哦……哇……隔了这么久你还记得这些技巧啊，看了你真的很想他对吧？」  
「呜呜……」  
嘴巴被强迫撑开的感觉让Frisk无法回答，双手抵在骷髅腿骨两侧，粉舌不断地推舔骷髅的顶端，想要把触及喉咙的柱体推出口腔。只是这无疑只是给骷髅带来更多的刺激，感觉到分身不断地被吮吸，骷髅直接在人类的口中抽送。  
这一切都是徒劳无功，跟那时一样。更让她绝望的是，随着骷髅的插入与拔出，她的舌头与口腔似乎被唤起了肉体的记忆。记得骷髅的温度，记得骷髅的味道，然后她自己也记得，「如何让自己变得舒服一点」。  
「呜！」  
嘴巴与舌头难以自控地迎合骷髅的插入。在绝望的抽泣与颤抖中，黏稠的液体一滴不漏地灌入女性的喉咙深处。骷髅已经退开，人类伏在床上干咳着。但不论她怎么尝试干呕，吞咽下去的骷髅体液都没有出来。  
她的身体虽然在这个时间线还是第一次，但灵魂早就熟悉骷髅的一切。  
「哈哈，味道还好？你还真是一滴都没有浪费我的东西啊。既然你记得这么清楚，那么对『这个』也不陌生了？」  
Sans显然也发现了这一点，一手定住了Frisk的胯部，一手拉出了人类的灵魂。与疲倦软瘫的主人不同、饱满富有活力的鲜红色灵魂在同色的光芒包围下，被拉扯到灰色的怪物灵魂之下。破碎的怪物灵魂，完整而强大的人类灵魂，在魔法的作用下颠倒了立场。人类灵魂在魔力的操弄下与怪物灵魂摆出了一个又一个的姿势，灰色灵魂强硬而贪婪地融入红色灵魂，滴落的液体在人类灵魂上泛出点点波澜。  
「呜！哈啊——」  
泪水从瞪大的眼睛中不可自控地流出，身体却因为来自灵魂的刺激而变成赤红。反抗的能力早已失去，事到如今她甚至连阻止的想法都无法产生，任由骷髅调整自己的姿势，鲜红色布满唾液的柱体就这样——挤入了人类的小穴。对此，Frisk只是微微僵硬，就沉默地雌伏在骷髅的身下。  
明明是自己的房间，但恍惚间似乎又来到了那个风雪中的车库。骷髅依然是那个骷髅，久经锻炼的「怪物大使」却又变回那个孤独无力、任由怪物蹂躏的女孩。  
瘦弱但强而有力的骨手固定着激烈颤抖着的女性腰肢，骨盆与人类的下身不断地碰撞，每次抽出都带出大量不明的粘液，以及象征少女成为成人的红色。  
一切都没有分别，唯一的不同只有骷髅更加熟悉Frisk的身体，更懂得刺激和保护女性的身体了吧。  
不需任何试探，沉浸在过去中的骷髅驾轻就熟，轻而易举地在Frisk分泌出的液体润滑下，找到最佳的路径，在「那处」来回摩擦。甬道不断收窄，红色的性器也被温热与湿润刺激得倍加胀大。回忆与现实交错，两具对彼此无比熟稔的身体，就这样迎来「第一次」。  
「Knock、knock。」  
「Frisk，你睡了吗？」  
即将攀上巅峰的身体倏地一僵，连带着夹紧骷髅的甬道也是一缩。骷髅依依不舍地停下身下的工作，调整了一下人类的姿势。散发热气的骷髅面孔，挨近了冒着冷汗，不知如何作答的人类面容。  
「嘿，还不回答『妈妈』的提问？真是一个……坏孩子。」  
骨指恶意地在花蕾一捏，然后一手又捂住了女性将要出口的尖叫，沾满粘液的指头如同涂抹口红一般，扫在女性咬得通红的唇瓣以上。  
「这样的坏孩子，是不是该让『妈妈』来看看呢？」  
僵硬的身体，遽然失去了温度。尽管身上的骨指如同活物一般，细细地把玩着胸口的挺立；尽管来自身下的侵犯甚至不曾间断，还有变本加厉的倾向，Frisk不得不装作若无其事地向门外叫道：  
「妈妈……我没事……」  
「真的没事？你的声音……怎么这么奇怪？」  
温热的舌头在脖子舔舐，锋利的牙齿擦过娇嫩的皮肤。猛然咬下，深红色的齿痕泛出红色的水珠。焦虑与耻辱让小穴的收缩不断加快，Sans知道差不多是时候了。抽送的速度再度加快，Frisk不得不强忍着哭腔叫道：  
「妈妈，拜托！让我一个人呆着！」  
伴随着哭喊般的回答，大量的精液涌到女性的体内，让女性的叫喊分外凄厉。突然大声的叫喊似乎吓到了门外的女怪物，没有听到回应，脚步声渐渐远去，连带着女性支撑的力量也被一起带走。女性完全脱力地瘫倒在床上，甚至没有再往完事后伏在自己身上、却依然深陷快感的骷髅看一眼，只是呆呆地，以失去焦距的眼睛看向未知的方向。  
对于Frisk这个状态，Sans并不陌生。Papyrus并不在这里，不过他几年以来——正确来说是自上一条时间线以来压抑得太久了。既然  
「啧啧，居然这样跟『妈妈』说话。我们是不是该给『坏孩子』一个惩罚呢？」  
红色的魔力抓起了娃娃般的女性，凌空调整了一下软绵绵的肢体。双腿被安放在骷髅身体两侧、下身涌出各种液体的洞口对准了挺立的红色柱体——Frisk变成以骑乘姿势坐在Sans身上。  
「我们再来一次好了，好好表现哦。」  
趴坐在骷髅身上的人类依从魔法的指挥活动着身体，房间内再次响起低沉的吼叫。深陷快感的骷髅没有注意到，女性失去光亮的眼瞳，流出了绝望般的泪水，最终消散在充满糜烂气息的床单之上。

4.  
一星期后，怪物与人类关系科的办公室内，还未正式开始工作的员工们迎来了一阵鸡飞狗跳。一直以来都是作为指标的棕发女性，在众目睽睽之下晕倒在地，憔悴的脸色与苍白的面孔，全然不像他们平时所认知的、充满活力的女子。  
「Frisk你生病了？」  
「假如不舒服不要勉强，我们先联络你的家人吧？」  
「等等！不要——」  
Frisk猛然抬头，想要制止同事的举动。然而制止的话语就被从最大房间中走出，颇具威严的西装男人打断了。  
「你们去联络吧。Frisk你不用担心，工作我会先让Tonny他们替你接上，不会有问题的。」西装男人，或者说部长在女性绝望的目光中继续说到：「这星期以来我们都留意到你越来越憔悴，趁这个机会跟家人一起去看看医生吧。」  
部长亲自发话，无法搪塞糊弄过去的Frisk只得眼睁睁地看着时间一分一秒地过去。电话响起，在同事的陪伴下走到大楼门外，等待着她的，是熟悉的怪物们。  
包括那对兄弟。  
「Frisk！不舒服为什么不跟我说呢？我就说你是太瘦了，回去给你弄个派……」  
前皇后抱着人类女子啰啰嗦嗦，自顾地盘算着派的材料。一同前来的Papyrus倒想参与进去，但看到人类空洞而没有焦距的目光，他莫名地觉得这不是一个好时机。  
明明什么都没有做过，但他莫名地熟悉人类的这个表情。  
「皇后，我想我们现在先别说这个。陪Frisk到医院和送她回家休息才是最重要的。」  
MTT的话提醒了一众怪物，但融入人类社会、已各自有工作的怪物们一时之间居然无法抽出时间。最后上前的，是自告奋勇的Sans。  
「heya，要不交给我吧？反正我都是翘班。」  
「SANS！我就说，留在你的岗位！」金牙骷髅坦然的翘班发言激怒了易怒的高个子骷髅，然而出乎意料，Papyrus只是骂了一声就平复下来。  
「但今天你这废物也算派上用场。记得好好照顾人类。」  
「放心，boss。我知道怎么做的了。」  
一言不发的Frisk闻言，身体又是一僵。如同行尸走肉地被金牙骷髅搀扶，一人一骨就在怪物们的目送下离开大厦。


End file.
